


囚禁无数地坤的集中营（别名《白色房间》）

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [6]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 根据几组战战的照片瞎YY出的爽文毫无逻辑，槽点剧多，设定奇葩插叙倒序顺序大乱炖典型的看图说话找灵感
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 9





	囚禁无数地坤的集中营（别名《白色房间》）

**Author's Note:**

> 根据几组战战的照片瞎YY出的爽文
> 
> 毫无逻辑，槽点剧多，设定奇葩
> 
> 插叙倒序顺序大乱炖
> 
> 典型的看图说话找灵感

“嗡……嗡……”

“唔……”

被搅了清梦的肖战不情愿地皱皱眉头，从被窝中挪出一根手指，按了一下振动不止的手环，强睁开眼瞥了一下屏幕上显示的“7.30”，复又把双手缩回被子里，翻了个身，以仰卧的姿势慢慢伸了个懒腰，又腾出手抚了抚微微隆起的小腹算是问候，这才睁开眼睛，伸手去拿衣物。

他一贯是做事整洁有序的人，前一天晚上就找好第二天要穿的衣物，按穿衣次序放在床边。

“嘀嘀——”手环微微响了两声，屏幕上随即出现一行数字：“睡眠时间：8小时15分钟，心跳：80次/分……”

肖战扫了一眼，没发现什么异样，手指滑了滑，切换到天气预报。

天气预报和昨天晚上显示的数据一样，今天是晴天，微风，体感温度较高，昨天准备的中长袖衫刚刚好。

中长袖衫是宁静安谧的白色，宽松舒适，柔软的布料贴身十分舒服，恰到好处地遮住易凉的小臂，流畅漂亮的设计很巧妙地掩盖了腹部的弧度。裤子也是休闲的白色宽腿裤，皆是便于活动的款式。

肖战穿戴洗漱完毕，感应自动门缓缓打开，肖战轻轻抚了抚隆起并不明显的小腹，轻车熟路的穿过走廊，踏上扶梯，再通过几条甬道，就可以到达食堂。

沿途都设有供以攀扶的栏杆，栏杆上铺了软垫，可爱的糖果色彩衬着墙壁上质朴幼稚的儿童画，给白色的建筑风格添上童趣的一抹亮色。

食堂分了数个大窗口，大窗口下又分了好几队。每列队伍都由穿着白色衣服的人组成。

肖战看了看四周，在“怀孕2—3月”的窗口前，排在一列相对安静的队伍里面。

他习惯性的抚了抚小腹，裸露的手腕上露出一行红色的印字，“XZ—S1005”。

肖战抬起手臂，白净清瘦的小臂上，鲜艳的红字显得格外突出。

这是每个在场的人手上共有的标记，姓名简拼加上SABCD等级，末尾的数字是生日数字，而最重要的字母则是最后一位字母——A代表天乾，B代表中庸，O代表地坤。

地坤是三类人中唯一具有生育能力的种类，而且只有天乾与地坤结合才可能诞下下一代天赋异禀的天乾，因此各国政坛大佬，达官贵人等一时竞相掳掠地坤，以备诞下更多更强的天乾增加自己的实力。

可是地坤毕竟是数量最稀少的类型，而地坤分娩时极高的死亡率更加加剧了地坤的稀缺程度。为了避免地坤灭绝，宣称保护地坤，为地坤提供庇护的集中营应运而生。地坤可以有一个安全的环境生活，读书，年满十八周岁后还会安排工作。

肖战本来是一户中产阶级家庭的独子，富裕幸福的家庭环境给了他极好的生活条件，肖战从小就在学习绘画和小提琴，虽然年纪还小，已经有了几分翩翩佳公子的气质。

直到一场不知是意外还是蓄谋的大火夺去了肖战父母的生命，年幼的肖战无依无靠，因为地坤的身份被送到了这里。

这里的生活条件很好，所有的设备均是一流科技水准，教室明亮宽敞，饭菜营养可口，肖战开始的惊恐和忐忑也慢慢消失了。他继续按自己的兴趣学习了设计和歌唱，准备以后成为一名演员和歌手。

——

餐饭派发得很快，只要把手腕上的印字对准扫描处，窗口的人工智能出餐器会自动识别，并根据定期身体检查的结果在当天的菜谱中选出最适合的餐饭派出。

“嘀——”

扫描结束后，屏幕上出现一行小字，“轻度营养不良，体重略有减轻，请注意”。

随即出餐口递出一份餐盘，是刚刚蒸好的葱煎海参包子，一大碗热气腾腾的竹荪松茸鸡汤，一枚切得整整齐齐、色泽干净的白煮蛋，还有一碟温热的奶酪和一杯温水。

正是适合给怀孕的地坤补充营养的食物。

肖战走到他平时习惯的位子坐好，拿过人工智能专门定制派发的那杯水——他习惯每天早饭前喝一杯温水，暖暖身子再吃早饭。

食堂修得宽敞明亮，屋顶的吊灯是精致的花朵造型，食堂的部分餐椅也别具特色地修成了婴孩适用的动画人物形象，飞机坦克等造型的儿童座椅，餐厅的环境时时刻刻传递着一种天伦之乐的气氛，让人生出对童年时代的向往。

肖战咬了一口海参包子，入口是窜香的葱油香气，剁得细细的海参碎混在肉末里，配上秘制酱料，吃起来香而不腻。虽然是一道荤食点心，口味却是清淡，既滋补了营养，也不会引起地坤孕期易吐恶心的毛病。

由于他需要进补，自然不能像那些需要控制体重的地坤一般只吃面包牛奶，早饭换成了主食，但孕期的钙流失严重，每天必须摄入较多的奶制品。人工智能会聪明地给他的食谱里加上一碟奶酪，是入口恰好的温热的淡淡的甜味。

不远处的一桌，另外一个十八九岁的地坤正在给自己的宝宝喂饭。儿童餐是美味营养的牛奶南瓜羹，那个玉雪可爱的孩子吃得小脸红扑扑地，冲着男孩咯咯直笑。男孩悉心地为孩子擦去嘴角的汤汁，蹭了蹭孩子的额头，年轻漂亮的容颜里满是爱意。

肖战愣愣地看着男孩的方向，一时忘记了握在手中的勺子，直到勺里的汤汁尽数倒在了碗里，溅起的汤液沾湿了他的手臂才回过神来，复又垂下眼睫，瓷勺继续舀起一勺浓汤送入口中。

他今年二十四岁了。

腹中的孩子，也是第四个了。

六年前，十八岁的肖战刚刚成年，凭着数年来的刻苦学习，已经是一名出色的画手和歌唱家。

肖战一直牢记自己的梦想——做一名设计师，还要当一名演员和歌手，带着吉他和画板，到各地演出，唱自己喜欢的歌，画自己喜欢的画。

有一天，正在他的小窝里画画的肖战他突然被人事部管理人员叫去了办公室，说有一份活计给他。

肖战以为是有设计稿让他画，或者有什么艺术节目要他上场，换了件干净体面的白衬衫就出门了。

“倪总，这孩子挺不错的，当初也是好人家的小公子，后来家里遭了难才给送到这里来的，身子干干净净没得说，还会画画，唱歌……”

“不错不错。”

“咚咚咚——”

“Master，您叫的那个孩子来了。”

“让他进来。”

“部长，您找我？”

肖战站得很端正，十八岁的男孩出落得如同一颗挺拔的小树，正是玉树临风春意盎然的时节，带着地坤特有的柔美温婉气质，地坤柔和芬芳的信香中还散发出知书达礼的书生气，一看就是好人家有教养的孩子。

肖战的一头黑色短发梳得很整洁，刘海恰到好处地衬出清秀的眉眼，刘海分开的一处露出一角白净的额头，搭着一件胜雪无尘的白衬衫和一件绒线学院背心，下身是一条修身简洁的黑色长裤，显得整个人干干净净，清秀无比。

那位倪老板显然对肖战一下子来了兴趣，一双贼溜溜的眼睛在肖战身上转了转，对部长露出一丝诡秘的笑意，手指悄悄在桌下点了点，比了个数字。

肖战被这位倪老板盯得有些不舒服，微微侧过头去，显得有些青涩。

部长满意地笑了笑，微微颔首，转而对肖战说：“小战，这位倪老板在招人办事，我和倪老板商量了，觉得你很适合这份工作，所以唤你来听听你的意见。”

肖战听说过这位倪老板，可是了不得的地产大亨，据说和政坛影节黑帮都或多或少扯上亲缘关系，是黑白两道通吃的厉害人物。

他心里有些纳闷，为什么倪老板的差事这样重要的事情不找外面那些优秀的天乾，偏偏要来找一个地坤办事，毕竟天乾要伪装成地坤也不是什么难事。

“倪老板和我是老相识了，这机会可是我专门替你争取的，小战，你不是一直想当个演员吗？”

“年轻人，我看你条件挺不错的，不好好考虑一下吗？”倪老板满脸堆笑。

“我得知道得详细一些，我需要做什么。”肖战还是有些迟疑。

“告诉你没关系，不过……这属于商业机密。”那位倪老板意味深长地看了部长一眼。

“哎呦呦，倪总真是见外！”部长打趣道，“小战这孩子嘴巴严实着呢，如此看来，倒怀疑起我来了！这样吧，我给你们找个地方，你们俩坐下来啊，慢慢谈。”部长一边献殷勤，一边招呼道：“小战可还是个孩子，不懂事，您多担待些，啊！”

“自然自然，照顾新人是本分嘛。有什么不懂的，一回生二回熟嘛。”

肖战站在一旁，有些紧张地搓着衣角。

不知是不是出于地坤对天乾本能的畏惧，他总觉得，这两人怪怪的。

后来他才知道，那些话是什么意思。

与其说部长给倪老板找了个谈生意的好地方，倒不如说是给他找了个作案的绝佳场合。

肖战刚刚走进那间办公室，门就被反锁上了。

他下意识地感到一阵恐惧，面前的倪老板已经卸下了方才的笑面，换成了一幅狰狞的狩猎者的面孔。

肖战几乎是一瞬间就明白过来，顿时浑身的血液都冻住了——这是一场交易，而他，就是交易的筹码。

他拼命反抗，可毕竟是体力和速度远远弱于天乾的地坤，最后还是被男人制住了双手，狠狠地摔在床上。那件绒线背心已经被粗暴地拽下，凌乱而凄惨地甩在一边。

他拼命挣扎，用尽全身的力气又踢又打，不配合的态度显然激怒了骑在他身上正在扯碎他衣物的男人，随着几个响亮的耳光落下，暴怒的男人拽住肖战的头发，按着他的头狠狠地磕向床角。

肖战昏死过去，额上的伤口缓缓淌下鲜红的血液，在床单上洇开一朵鲜艳的花。

男人撕碎了那件沾血的白色衬衫，脱光了身下昏迷的人儿，将他抱到床上，痛快地占有了他。

肖战醒来时，头上贴着纱布，躺在一间陌生的小房间里。

与他学生时代所住的寝室不同，这间屋子是彻底的纯白色。

是处于死寂的茫茫雪原中一样的纯白。

他被告知，自己已经有了身孕。是那位倪老板的。

集中营里的地坤长到十八岁后，优质的S级地坤会被送到专门的地方看管起来，由想要生育优秀后代的雇主挑选后，为他们生儿育女。

而那些不够优秀的地坤则会被送走，到级别更低的娱乐场所去供人玩乐。

而雇主选择使地坤受孕的方式，除了人工授精之外，更多的雇主倾向于选择自己天乾血液里流淌的，与生俱来的征服本能。

从此，肖战换下了各式各样漂亮的服装，换上了负责生育的地坤专用的衣物——统一的纯白的宽松样式。

纯白的小房子里，除了必需品，还多了婴儿车、宝宝服等。

一切的一切都在告诉他，他的人生，他的梦想都结束了，从现在开始，他不过是一个等着生下孩子的地坤。

肖战的吉他和画板还在，不过，他已经很久没有碰过了。落灰的物什静静地躺在监室的角落，似是在无声地嘲讽一场荒诞幻梦。

地坤有抚养孩子的本能，小生命诞生的喜悦似乎抚平了肖战梦想破灭的伤痛，他抱着这个可爱的孩子爱不释手，给孩子喂奶，亲吻孩子的额头和脸颊。

“小家伙，你以后……想做一名画家或者歌手吗？”肖战握着孩子的手，让孩子抚摸角落里的画板和吉他。

“咿呀咿呀！”孩子开心地笑起来，小手好奇地拨着吉他的弦。

直到孩子断奶后的某一天，工作人员走到肖战居住的监室，勒令肖战把孩子交出来。

地坤诞下孩子后，如果雇主对孩子不满意，是地坤的孩子会被送去生活区，重复上一代的命运；而中庸则会被送去工人所在的区域抚养，日后参与运营这座庞大的集中营。

而受到雇主青睐的小天乾孩子们，断奶后就会被从地坤身边抱走，送到雇主那里抚养。

肖战十分不舍，最后还是把孩子交了出去。

虽然那个倪老板不是什么好人，但是孩子跟着他生活，能获得的生活条件至少比呆在这里要好。

孩子送走后，又只剩下了肖战一个人，抱着双膝蜷在床角，望着空荡荡的小床发呆。

那位倪老板对孩子十分满意，等肖战恢复好后，又让他怀了一胎。

自然，这个孩子也在断奶后被抱走了。

肖战搅着碗里的汤汁，愣愣地看着大块雪白的鸡肉和柔嫩的竹荪在碗里翻滚。

这些有过生育经历的地坤无一例外地变得忧郁而孤僻，缺乏安全感，即使是在集体场合，大家似乎也极有默契地避免被别人看见，自动空出餐厅中央那些绚丽多彩的座位给新来的怀孕的地坤，都默默地缩在一角，一边安静地吃饭一边悄悄地往中间看。

肖战以前是很开朗大方的，经常热情参与组织各类活动，艺术展板上经常有他的作品，他的身影也常常出现在歌唱比赛和情景剧中。

可是现在，他很害怕被人看见，尤其害怕，被曾经仰慕他的人看见。

他觉得自己很脏。

每次洗澡时，他都尽可能地站到浴室最暗的角落，极其窘迫地用浴巾裹住自己，悄悄地清洗身子。

人工智能会根据手环和监控设备收集到的情况给这些地坤分发安胎药和抗抑郁药物，但似乎极其人为地愿意维持这种比较低迷的气氛。

毕竟这样一群弱势、胆怯的地坤相当好控制，他们就是源源不断行走的现金流。

曾经有地坤想要结队出逃，肖战觉得不稳妥，加上他正怀着月份较大的身孕，行动不便，便没有参与其中。

更何况，即使从这里逃出去，他也不知道，在外面天乾主宰的世界里，他又该何去何从。

那天晚上，肖战一夜未眠，他裹着被单蜷在床角，屏息聆听外面的动静。

夜风很狂，夜也很冷，即使自动温控系统不停地输出热气，肖战还是禁不住浑身发冷。

腹中的孩子似乎也感受到了山雨欲来的气氛，不安分地在躁动起来。

手环感受到肖战身体状况的变化，开始发出“嘀嘀”的警报声，肖战所在的监室外面的状态灯立刻由绿变黄，这代表室内的地坤身体状况出现了一定问题，需要医疗援助。

很快就有护理机器人赶到，迅速机器分析了肖战的身体状况。

“您的不适是由过度焦虑所致，请您放轻松，不要紧张，我们将对您进行安抚药物注射治疗。”

护理机器人固定住肖战的手臂，精确地找到皮下注射的最佳位置，消毒，注射，按压止血无缝衔接完成。

护理机器人给肖战贴好止血棉布，智能地挽下肖战的袖子，把肖战的手臂放到被窝里，还贴心地为肖战掖好被角。

肖战默默地注视机器人动作娴熟地做完这一切，他感到一阵没来由的恐慌。

这样智能的高科技环境下，那些试图出逃的人能跑的掉吗……

这一片监室里所有的地坤都是白色的统一服装，在彩色的装修下很容易就能被追踪到，更何况，还有铐在腕上的监视手环和植入体内的追踪芯片……

安抚药物的效力渐渐上来，肖战在床上辗转反侧，最终还是敌不过困意，慢慢睡着了。

这是一个平静的夜晚，没有什么异常的响动 哪怕是第二天的早晨，所有人心中恐惧的惊涛骇浪也没有席卷而来。

肖战还是像往常一样准时被手环唤醒，起床，洗漱，早餐。

那几个出逃的地坤从那天晚上起，就再也没人见过他们。

早饭之后，地坤们会有一上午的自由活动时间。

肖战通常，会选择在院子里走一走。

他喜欢走到院子的最远处，这里不但有漫步机可以活动，还能看得到视角最远的活动区，有各种各样的游乐设施和户外运动设施，那是他十八岁之前最喜欢去的地方，在攀爬架顶端眺望，在田径场上锻炼，在舞蹈室学街舞……

但他肚子里的小生命的存在，只能允许他做一些轻微的活动。

每半个月，这些地坤就会被集中在医疗部排队接受孕检。

排队的方式也是自动化一体化，等候厅和诊室内铺设轨道，只要坐在移动座位上坐好，安静等待进入诊室即可。沿途还设有电视，报刊，饮料和小吃，都是随取随用，不限量供应。

肖战躺在B超室的床上，身上连着B超仪，他能在屏幕上看见自己腹中那个小生命的轮廓。

这是他的第四个孩子，肖战也不是第一次做B超，但每次见证一个小生命从无到有，一点点在自己身体里发育长大，对任何一个地坤来说都是发自内心的喜悦。

“轻度营养不良，孕激素水平偏低。”负责值班的医生看着肖战的检查报告，这也是难得能见到真人的时刻。医生会在人工智能的辅助下根据检查报告量身定做治疗方案。“给你输一个疗程的营养液吧。”

肖战点点头——和大多数温顺驯服的地坤一样，治疗方案不过就是一张写着字的白纸而已。

病房也是一片无味索然的白色，床与床之间用一堵堵白墙隔成单间，除了躺在病床上的人，就只有冰冷的仪器。

肖战由机器人引导着走进病房，在床上躺下，智能床板自动调成舒服的仰卧姿势，护理设备接受到输液任务自动升降输液杆，挂好输液袋，给肖战的左手戴上保暖的厚手套，只留出手背上一块等待注射的区域。与此同时，监护仪也已经到位，会在输液过程中随时监控肖战腹中胎儿的情况。

在机器人消毒，扫描寻找血管时，娱乐系统也会同时启动，显示屏上出现几个选项“电视”，“阅读”，“音乐”，“睡眠”……

肖战眨眨眼睛，略微犹豫了一下，选择了“阅读”界面，系统自动弹出他偏爱的小说和配乐类型。

肖战滑了滑列表，随便选了一首苦情歌，略带忧伤的旋律响起，在悬疑小说的气氛下显得诡异至极，又有一种莫名其妙的凄惨感。

在肖战选好歌的同时，护理机器人调好了液滴流速，透明的液体一滴一滴地从输液袋钻入滴管，在滴瓶中聚成小小的半瓶，再顺着输液管一路向下，通过针眼流进肖战白皙的手背。

肖战看了几起关于谋杀的悬疑小说，觉得没什么意思，有些困倦。智控系统识别出他眼神中的困意，自动关闭阅读系统和音乐，床板缓缓下降成适合平躺的舒适体位。

肖战很快进入了梦乡，白色的房间里只剩下仪器细微的嘀嗒声。


End file.
